Supernatural Awakening
by Yato
Summary: Don't click on this piece of garbage, you've been warned. May rewrite in the future.
1. First Day as the New Girl

Faith: I had another idea! :P

Itzel: what is it?

Faith: you have to read it! :o

Itzel: But-

Faith: No buts! Enjoy :D

***Supernatural Academy* Amu's POV**

Hi, the names Hinamori Amu I'm the type of girl you don't want to mess with, but unfortunately the girl in front of me doesn't understand that.

"What the hell!" The girl screamed.

"Didn't I say I was sorry?" I yelled back getting angry.

"Look you little whore, no one ever does that to me!" She yelled as a crowd gathered around us. I just wanted to go home after a long school day and now I have to deal with this person.

"Get lost and go home before-" I was my cut off by this annoying girl.

"Move it!" She yelled at the crowd and they dispersed leaving us two alone.

"Look I don't want to hurt you." I replied looking down with my hair covering my eyes.

"Haha what are you gonna do? Turn my hair color pink?" The girl laughed. I couldn't take it anymore and my eyes honey colored ayes had turned to crimson red. The girl stopped laughing and looked up at me scared. I opened my hand and a dark aura appeared around it, I held out my hand towards the nearest wall. A beam of dark light shot out of my hand creating a big hole in the wall. The girl looked up at me and turned and looked at the wall, she suddenly dashed around the corner looking terrified.

"This is what happens when people don't listen." I sighed as I headed into the direction of my house,

_**At home**_

As soon as I walked in my mom started to yell.

"Amu come look at this!" She shouted while pointing to the TV looking horrified, a news guy was talking about an accident.

"A video was captured of something simply unbelievable, apparently a young high school girl with bubblegum pink hair made a hole in the wall without touching it. It looked like she had some dark aura in her hand." The news reporter explained while the video was shown.

"This is very important Amu! Government officials are investigating this." My mom stated as she locked the door.

"What are they gonna investigate, the wall?" I joked as I put down my school bag.

"No they're searching for you, and I don't think there are many girls out there with pink hair." My mom warned looking serious

"So, what are we going to do then? I questioned.

"We can't let them find out about your secret, you're going to have to travel to the Magical realm." My mom decided as she handed me luggage.

"No, I don't wanna go there!" I whined looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"It's either that, or the government catches you and performs tests on you." She smiled innocently.

"Fine I'll go." I groaned as I walked up the stairs.

"It'll be fun you might even see Papa and Ami there, and we're leaving early tomorrow morning." She yelled as I entered my room. I rested my luggage on the floor and I changed into my pajamas. I fell backwards onto my bed and drifted to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

I felt someone nudging me, I opened my eyes to find my mom. I sat up and looked around like I didn't know where I was.

"Amu hurry up, we have to leave now." My mom whispered into my ear and she threw down what looked like a school uniform on my bed and she left the room **(pic on profile), **I just shrugged and took a quick shower and got dressed.

I walked downstairs with my luggage to find my mom beaming with joy, I sighed.

"This is all that damn girls fault." I grumbled as my mom gave me a pat on the back.

"Everything will be alright, you'll have fun I guarantee it! She assured me while dragging my things into the middle of the living room.

"I'm going to open the portal, you ready?" She asked me, I just nodded. She took in a deep breath and mumbled some words that I didn't understand, suddenly a green and purple vortex appeared in front of us.

"I'll see you around Mama." I stated as I gave her a long lasting hug.

"Goodbye, Amu have a great time!" She practically yelled, she seems to excited, I waved and stepped through the portal with my belongings. After a few minutes of seeing nothing but a mixture of green and purple I finally reached the magic realm. I noticed that I was on school grounds.

"Why hello!" Somebody greeted from behind. I turned around to see a middle aged man smiling.

"Uh, Hey?" I replied as, I looked up at him.

"You must be the student we've been waiting so long for, Hinamori Amu." He said as a girl from behind of him with orange hair in pigtails approached me.

"Follow Yaya, Amu!" The girl shouted with excitement as she took my hand and dragged me into a building

"I'm guessing your Yaya." I mumbled while Yaya stopped, I stood up on my feet and dusted myself off after being dragged.

"Amu's right!" She yelled as she opened the door. There were two bunk beds, each on one side of the room. I walked inside and threw my stuff anywhere and walked back out.

"Let's go." I stated as I closed the door Yaya handed me a piece of paper.

"That's Amu's schedule!" She shouted as she grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me out of the dorm center and into the school building, she finally stopped infront of a door.

"This is Amu's class! Yaya's gotta go to her classes bye!" She shouted running down the hall, I just waved. So now what? I just wait for the teacher to

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"Hey , have you guys heard of the new transfer student? Kukai asked me and Nagi.

"Yea I heard it was a girl." Nagi replied, I just smirked.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun." I said as Nikaidou walked in.

"Class we have a new student." Nikaidou announced as he motioned for her to come in

_**Amu's POV **_

The teacher motioned for me to come in, I walked in slowly and put on my Cool n'Spicy act.

"This is Hinamori Amu." Nikaidou introduced.

"Would you like to say anything?" Nikaidou asked.

"Whatever." I simply replied, the whole class had stars in their eyes, I sweat dropped.

"Hinamori, you can sit next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Nikaidou told me, a boy with midnight blue and sapphire eyed raised his hand. I walked over with a bored expression on my face and sat down.

"Yo." Ikuto greeted me,

"Hey." I replied coolly. As class went on I felt that guy staring at but I just shook it off.

_**After Class/ Lunch Time**_

I packed up all my things and headed out the class room, while I was walking I saw Yaya.

"Yaya, finally found Amu!" She screamed as she grabbed hold of my hand.

"Here we go again." I mumbled as she drag me all the way to the lunch room and to a table, I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Amu?" I heard a familiar voice, I looked up to see a short girl with blonde hair, Rima!

"Rima!" I shouted as I gave her a hug

"I missed you to." She responded as I let go of her.

"Is Utau here too?" I asked with excitement, Rima, Utau and me were childhood friends.

"Not right now she's in the human realm taking care of some business.

"Oh okay." I smiled.

"Let me introduce you, this is Kukai." Rima pointed to a boy with messy brown hair and green emerald eyes.

"This is Tadase." Rima pointed to a boy with blonde hair and ruby eyes.

"This is Nagihiko." Rima pointed to a boy with Purple long hair and light brown eyes**.(I was to lazy to deal with last names ****)**

"One is missing, the cat."Rima said as Ikuto walked over to our table.

"I see that my little strawberry is here." Ikuto smirked.

"Who said you could call me strawberry?" I questioned a bit annoyed while I went and got my lunch.

_**Normal POV**_

"Looks like this is the first girl that won't fall for you." Nagihiko said with a smirk, kukai nodded in agreement.

"Yaya wants candy!" Yaya yelled.

"Why the hell is she so hyper all the time?" Ikuto asked while rubbing he's ear.

"She's just a candy freak." Kukai joked.

_**Amu's POV**_

I got a tray of food and I started walking back over to the table. I was almost there, but someone stuck out there leg and tripped me luckily the food didn't fall off of the tray. I looked up to see who is was, and I saw some redhead and a blonde. Everyone was looking at us as I stood up.

"So this bitch is the new girl!" The redhead shouted making everyone hear her.

"Yea that's her Saaya." I heard the blonde say.

"Look I don't want to start any problems." I said as I tried to walk away, but the redhead named Saaya turned me around and slapped me. I ignored the pain and dumped my food over her head.

"That's it!" She stormed, I saw blue aura surround both of her hands.

"So you wanna play?" I smirked and I gathered a black aura in my hand. We both launched an attack and an explosion occurred. When the dust cleared up Saaya was knocked out on the floor and I saw frightened faces looking at me. I ignored them and walked back to my table, everyone had a shocked face except for Ikuto and Rima

"You got better over the years." Rima complimented me. I saw Kukai's eyes widen , I stared back at him with confusion. Kukai pointed and I turned around, I felt something cut my cheek and now blood was dripping it was the blonde that was with Saaya. I was pissed off now and I wanted to kill the both of them, my honey colored eyes turned crimson red.

Everyone was terrified, I just laughed.

"No one would want to know what I was." I thought to myself as I stepped closer to the blonde, my fingernails grew sharp and my teeth were now pointy. I walked in for the kill.

**Faith: Weeee!**

**Itzel: wow!**

**Amu and Ikuto: *pops out of nowhere***

**Faith: Where the hell did you guys come from?**

**Amu: Icecreamland!**

**Faith: Only I know where icecream land is! :o**

**Ikuto: not any more. *holds out map***

**Faith: *grabs it* I'll take that!**

**Itzel: plz R&R**


	2. Pay Back

**Faith: *punches wall***

**Ikuto: whats wrong with her?**

**Itzel: This girl was making fun of her best****friend.**

**Amu: so she didn't do anything?**

**Itzel: Faith has uhh..well innocent façade, so when people piss her off she stores it up inside and then she suddenly lets it all out on someone that gets her mad.**

**Ikuto: So when was the last time, s let it all out?**

**Itzel: 6****th**** grade, this boy dumped rappers on her head and she pushed him into the wall, punched him and kicked in the soft spot, everybody was so surprised.**

**Amu: that's harsh.**

**Itzel: well she warned him… anyway enjoy chapter 2**

***Supernatural Academy***

_Recap_

_"No one would want to know what I was." I thought to myself as I stepped closer to the blonde, my fingernails grew sharp and my teeth were now pointy. I walked in for the kill._

_**Amu's POV**_

I don't know if I'm actually going to kill her I might just knock her unconscious and call it a day. I stepped closer and a green aura surrounded my hands and vines immediately sprung up from the ground and entangled her. The lunch bell rang, and I soon everybody had left the lunch room except for my friends still sitting at the table..,

"Wow, no girl has ever stood up to Saaya and Lulu before except for Rima and Utau!" Kukai said amazed.

"So you're just going to leave them her?" Nagihiko asked looking amused.

"Yea, they sure as hell deserve it." I mumbled as I waved walked to class.

_**After School**_

I was walking around the dorms center when I felt arms snake around my waist. I look up to see no one other than Ikuto.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to break free of his grip.

"I just wanted to have some fun." He complained, I felt something nib my ear,

"P-PERVERT! I yelled, blushing a deep red.

"Aww Amu's blushing." He teased, still holding on to me.

"What do you want? I sighed as he finally let go of me.

"Saaya and Lulu aren't in the lunch room anymore so they may be trying to get back at you." He warned, I turned around but when I did he was gone. I just walked into my dorm room to find Yaya sitting on one of the beds on the top bunk eating some candy

"Yaya what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked in and stated unpacking my belongings.

"Yaya forgot to tell you! This is Yaya's Rima's and Utau's dorm!" Yaya replied as she fell asleep.

"Weird girl." I smiled to myself as I finished unpacking all my things. Rima busted into the room and she looked pretty pissed.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned a bit scared.

"It's that damn Saaya and her friend Lulu." Rima responded angrily as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"What did they do?" I asked a bit relaxed.

"They're spreading bad rumors about you, like how you were raised in the wilderness and some shit like that, the idiots who believe those crappy rumors are complete dumbasses." Rima explained as we walked by the school gate where we saw Lulu and Saaya

"Their heads must be really screwed up." I laughed as we confronted the two.

"Look the new girl came back." Saaya sneered.

"She even brought her midget friend!" Lulu laughed.

"May I remind you that we can kick your asses." I pointed out with an innocent smile.

Whatever I was just playing around last time, since you were new and all." She smirked, I sighed and Rima still looked pissed off.

"Let's just get this over with." Rima said while a red flame appeared in her hand.

"So you're taking this seriously, not using auras to attack." I smirked as I stepped back. "I'll leave this to you then".

"Underestimating us?" Lulu asked looking angry.

"I'll send you flying." Rima said as the fire grew, they backed away as Rima held out her hand towards them suddenly a cycle of fire shot out of her hand. Saaya stepped in front of Lulu and made a shield of water but as Rima's attack made contact with Saaya's shield. I saw Saaya laying on the floor.

"Man, you really suck." I mumbled as I walked over to Saaya and poked her with a stick. "Yea, shes knocked out."

"I don't want to know what would of happened to her if she hadn't used a water shield." Rima mumbled she put on an evil smirk on her face as she said a few words under her breathe. A big fire ball appeared in front of Rima, she then pointed to Lulu and the fireball started to follow her.

"Okay we can go now!" Rima shouted as she opened the gate and walked outside of school grounds.

"Alright!" I replied while following her.

_**At an Ice-cream Shop**_

"Really that Saaya is like a cockroach that won't die!" Nagihiko yelled angrily.

"I wish I was there to see them get beaten." Kukai grinned.

"By the way where's Yaya?" Tadase asked tasting his Vanilla ice-cream.

"She's taking a nap in our dorm." I replied. "By the way where's Ikuto? I asked questioned as I licked my strawberry ice-cream.

"Ah, I see Amu 's concerned about Ikuto." Rima teased.

"N-no I'm not." I folded my arms and looked away.

"Anyway he should be taking his daily nap, dam cat." Tadase replied

"DAMN IT, MY ICE-CREAM FELL!" Kukai shouted as he looked down looking depressed, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay, we'll get through this." Nagihiko comforted Kukai.

"Anyway, Halloween is coming up." Rima smirked as she looked up at me.

"Bad things can happen to you during Halloween." Nagihiko said trying to scare me.

"If anything bad happens then I can protect myself." I mentioned.

"Oh but they put on a barrier around the school so all magic is blocked, so if something tries to kill you, then you can't really protect yourself. Tadase explained with a smile and a tint of pink appeared on my face.

"T-that's alright, nothing wrong with that it just makes it more fun." I smiled nervously trying to show them that I wasn't scared but I failed miserably at it.

"This Halloween looks like it'll be fun." Rima laughed evilly and Nagihiko joined her, I just sweat dropped.

"I think we should go now, it's getting late." Kukai suggested while pointing to his watch.

"alright then." Rima said as she got up and dragged Nagihiko out of the shop.

"I think I';; stay here a little longer, you guys go ahead." I insisted they just nodded and left the shop. I sat there at thought about the day I had.

"Guess it won't be so bad here, but I wonder if Mama is lonely." I thought as I stood up and walked out of the ice-cream shop, I hadn't notice it was so dark out. I started walking and I saw some drunk dude stumbling about on the street.

"Hey there, wanna come with me." The drunk guy said as he grabbed my hand. I tried to use my magic but I notice that he was wearing some rings that dispelled magic. I'm screwed, I wasn't all that great at physical fighting. I tried to get out of his grip but another guy came and held my arms from behind. They were probably gonna rape me then kill me… how great. Now the first drunk guy started to unbutton my shirt. I was going to yell for help but before I could I the second guy covered my mouth.

I noticed that my legs were available so I kicked the first guy in the nuts and I bit the second guys hand and I ran as fast as I could but they eventually caught up and they each had knives. They grabbed me by my shirt and turned me around and ripped my shirt… I honestly don't know why. They held up the knife to my neck.

"Try anything and we'll hurt you." One of them warned.

"Yea we will." The other one said. I was just praying that anyone would help me… anyone. Just then I saw a flash of blue.

**Faith: I've calmed down now!**

**Itzel: Gosh you're so horrible.**

**Amu: How can you do that to me.?**

**Faith: Cuz I'm mean *laughs evilly***

**Ikuto: Weirdo…**

**Faith: What was that!**

**Ikuto: N-nothing. O-o**

**Itzel: Please R&R! :)**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Faith: chapter 3!**

**Itzel: how come you didn't update earlier? :o**

**Faith: um… homework and anime. **

**Amu: oh ok then.**

**Itzel: Where's Ikuto?**

**Faith: He's doing my homework! :D**

**Ikuto: Design a spaceman suit to go to Jupiter? Wtf is this?**

**Amu: anyway enjoy!**

***supernatural Awakening* **

_Recap_

_Try anything and we'll hurt you." One of them warned._

"_Yea we will." The other one said. I was praying that anyone would help me anyone. Just then I saw a flash of blue._

**Ikuto's POV**

I was just going out for a walk after my daily nap when I saw some pink. I took a closer look and realized it was Amu and two drunken guys one had a knife and was holding her In place while the other one was watching. Anger boiled inside of me as I walked behind the guy that was watching and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I punched him as hard as I could in the gut, he fell down to the ground in pain.

"Do anything and she gets it!" The guy growled as he held the knife closer to Amu's neck, she looked at me with fear in her eyes, she looked so scared and vulnerable. I quickly disappeared with my mad skills **(Itzel: lmao) **and appeared again behind him and grabbed the knife out of his hands. After that Amu kicked the guy in his soft spot. I embraced her in a hug and rested my head in her bubblegum pink hair.

"Thanks a bunch." She thanked me

"No, thank you." I smirked,

"Huh…what for?" She asked looking confused, I just pointed to her shirt which was ripped open.

"P-pervert!" She yelled with a flushed look on her face.

"Well we should get going quick, the drunk bastards are starting to get up." I suggested as I picked her up bridal style and ran as quickly as I could.

_**On School Grounds/Amu POV**_

After a few minutes we arrived on school grounds and it was now 10:30

"Hey, you can put me down now." I mumbled.

"No_p_e." He simply replied popping the p sound. As he walked into the dorm center students were looking at us like we were mental people who needed help. I looked up at him with an annoyed look and he just smirked. We finally reached my dorm room and he decided to put me down.

"Good night." I said as I opened the door.

"G'night." He replied and walked down the hall. I walked inside or my room and find Yaya and Rima sleeping. I changed into my pajamas and got in bed, all of a sudden I had a massive headache. I fell asleep .

_**One morning**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was 11:30am. Just then Rima came in.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Rima stated as she walked in.

"I guess I overslept again." I mumbled.

"Yea, for a week." She stared at me worriedly.

"A WEEK!" I yelled out shocked.

"Yes, you were knocked out for a week and Ikuto has been worried sick about you." She stated with a bored expression.

"Yea, yea, let me get dressed." I said as I shoved her out of the room.

_**In the Lunch Room**_

I walked into the lunch room and noticed all eyes were on me, I walked towards the table that all my friends were sitting at but I heard something that shocked me a bit

"She's dating Ikuto-sama." A girl cried and I heard some girls gasp as I reached my table.

"Sorry Amu there's no room for you to sit." Kukai grinned.

"Yea sorry." I heard a familiar voice say, I look up to see a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and royal purple eyes.

"Utau!" I shouted as I ran over and hugged her.

"Same reaction with Rima." Nagihiko sighed."

"But seriously, there's no room." Utau said with a smile.

"No, there's one seat, especially for you Amu." Ikuto motioned for me to come over by him, I slowly walked pulled me down onto his lap and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Comfortable _Amu_? He whispered seductively in my ear, I just turned away while blushing.

"Damn pervert." I mumbled.

"Oh hohohohoho." I heard an annoying voice laugh, if you guessed Saaya you were right.

"Yaya doesn't like Saaya, shes a weiner ." Yaya complained while we all laughed.

"I just got back here yesterday, I don't wanna be bothered by some stuck up redhead." Utau groaned.

"Hinamori Amu has returned!" She laughed, I swear I want to beat the living hell out of her.

"Can you, shut up just for once?" Ikuto asked annoyed.

"Yes before I carry you to a mental hospital for being messed up in the head!" Kukai joked as Saaya walked up to him and stared at him for quite some time. I clearly saw how Utau was pissed at how close Saaya was to Kukai.

"Dear Lord help us all." Rima pleaded and I just smiled trying to hold back a grin.

"Tadase do us all a favor and …Get. Her. To. Leave." I heard Nagihiko whisper to Tadase and he just nodded.

"Hey Saaya, can you meet me outside behind the school in 5 minutes?" Tadase asked nicely, how can he do that doesn't she piss him off?

"Of course Tadase!" She shouted as she ran out of the lunch room in a second. We all saw a dark aura was being released from Utau.

"I think we better leave." Rima suggested as she darted out of the lunch room and we all followed.

_**After School**_

So walk into my room just to see everyone sitting on the floor and I had the -_- expression on my face.

"Amu's here, now we can start!" Kukai yelled with his usual grin

"Start what?" I asked tiredly while I sat on the floor along with them, I also noticed that Yaya was on her bed sleeping

"Truth or Dare on the go." Rima simply replied.

"What do you mean on the go? I questioned.

"We go around the school and we do and say humiliating things." Nagihiko replied with an evil smirk on his face as he walked out of the room and we all followed.

"Wait, so who goes first?" I asked yet another question.

"We do a ramble, we pick a name randomly and then that person takes a name out of the cup and asks them truth or dare." Utau explained , she had a cup with small pieces of paper in it I just nodded.

"It looks like Rima gets to choose the first victim." Utau announced as she handed the cup to Rima, she then took out a piece of paper.

"Tadase… Truth or Dare." Rima asked with an evil smirk.

"Dare." Tadase gulped, I'm surprised I was expecting him to pick truth.

"I dare you to Poor shampoo on your head, dance like a monkey and make a siren noise." Rima said trying not to laugh.

"First let's go in front of the school where there are lots of people." Ikuto suggested with a smirk. We all walked outside, Kukai was carrying a black bag with materials inside.

"Ok let's continue that dare." Nagihiko smirked. I squeezed some shampoo on Tadase's head, and then he started acting like a monkey and started making the noise that the police cars make. Everyone started to look at him strangely. We all laughed and Tadase walked back over to us, his face red of embarrassment. Tadase took a piece of paper out of the cup.

"Kukai… truth or dare?" Tadase asked.

"DARE!"Kukai shouted.

"I dare you to hump a pillow for 5 minutes." Tadase said with a smile, Nagihiko grabbed a pillow from the bag and handed it to Kukai.

"Have fun man." Nagihiko teased, as Kukai sat on top of the pillow and started to move up and down. I saw some people laughing their butts off, even a teacher.

"That was fun."Kukai laughed.

"So you enjoyed it?"Ikuto asked, Kukai just ignored him and took a piece of paper out of the cup.

"Rima… Truth or dare?

"Truth." She replied.

"Is it true that you like Nagihiko?" Kukai asked making sure people around heard, I saw a tint of pink appear on her cheeks.

"O-of course I do, after all he is a friend." She answered as she took a piece of paper out of the cup.

Nagihiko ….. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Nagihiko simply replied.

"I dare you to put on this superman cape and wear superman undies over your clothes and run around acting like your Spiderman." Rima giggled, Nagihiko put on the clothing and started running around pretending that he was shooting webs out of his hands. I saw Kukai, Ikuto and some other kids around recording the moment. Nagihiko came back with a smirk on his face.

"My turn." Nagihiko stated as he took a piece of paper out of the cup. " Ikuto… Truth or Dare"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to a teacher and blow a air horn in their ear." Ikuto went over to a random teacher and blew the air horn in their ear.

"Hey, why did you do that!" The teacher yelled upset because he dropped his papers.

"Don't get mad get glad!" Ikuto yelled as he held out a product that had the words glad on it, after that he ran back towards us before the teacher could say anything. Ikuto then reached for a paper in the cup and I saw him smirking at me.

"Amu…Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I replied, most people chose dare so I guess I should too but then I noticed that this was Ikuto we were talking about.

"I dare you to be a slave to someone for a week and the group gets to choose who, but you and I cant vote." He said with a bored expression on his face I just nodded, as long as they didn't vote Ikuto I would be fine. I saw Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai smirk evilly.

" I vote Ikuto." Kukai said with a grin on his face.

"I vote… Ikuto." Nagihiko and Rima said in Unison.

"Look that's the majority of us, Amu will be Ikuto's slave."Utau giggled.

"W-wait this isn't fair!" I complained hoping it would change their minds.

"Nope sorry Amu." Rima apologized holding out the cup to me, I just dug in and picked out a name.

"Utau truth or dare?" I asked depressed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to beat the living crap out of Ikuto." I smirked, Ikuto started to run away, and Utau started chasing after him.

I smiled at what was happening but then I soon realized thati had to be Ikuto's slave for a week, I don't even wanna know all the perverted stuff that he would do to me.

**Faith: Done!**

**Itzel: Wooooo!**

**Faith: Why so happy?**

**Itzel: I found out Ms. Snell is not gonna be a 8****th**** grade teacher.**

**Faith: Oh happy day! * jumps up and down.**

**Ikuto: choose 70 out of the 100 math problems to complete. * soul leaves body***

**Amu: err… please R&R!**


	4. Surprise!

**Faith: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Ikuto: why the hell is she so hyper!**

**Itzel: She got high off of candy again.**

**Amu: you can get high off of candy? O-o**

**Faith: *talks really fast* Hi Itzel, Amu, and Ikuto and yea you can get high off of candy you guys should try it its fun, If you would excuse me now I have to get more candy from Bob! *runs away* **

**Ikuto: ok…. Who the hell is Bob?**

**Itzel: Her imaginary friend, I remember she asked that same exact question in 3****rd**** grade… good times! **

**Ikuto: that girl is weird**

**Itzel: weird people are awesome! **

**Amu: Enjoy! **

***Supernatural Awakening***

_Recap_

_I smiled at what was happening but then I soon realized that I had to be Ikuto's slave for a week, I don't even wanna know all the perverted stuff that he would do to me._

_**Amu's POV/Saturday (YAY!)**_

I felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up, I slowly opened my eyes and I see Yaya.

"Amu, hurry up and get ready, Yaya and the others are going to the carnival!" Yaya explained with an evil as she pulled me out of bed. I glanced at the clock and it was noon.

"Amu has to be ready by 12:30!" Yaya informed as she ran out of the room, I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. My one-week slave period is starting today… not good, I came out of the bathroom to find a note on my bed along with some clothes neatly folded next to it.

_Please where the clothes you find laying next to this note_

_ Thank You_

_ Love: Ikuto_

I twitched at the "Love: Ikuto" part I unfolded the clothing to see a short black and white outfit with cat ears and a TAIL! **(pic on profile)**, Okay there is NO WAY I am wearing this but I'm Ikuto's slave for a week. I shrugged and put it on and ran outside towards the school gate, the only person I saw there was Ikuto.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked looking confused, I looked up at him and I saw him smirking… of course.

"There all ready at the park since you took so long." Ikuto chuckled.

"Anyway we should get going." I said as I opened the school gate and started walking.

"I see your wearing-." I cut him off.

"Don't say anything or else." I threatened as a dark aura appeared around me, he started to walk faster guess he was crept out. I continued to walk behind him until I bumped into something soft, it was Ikuto and we were standing in front of the park, it looked like he was staring at something disturbing. I turned into the direction he was looking in and I see the redhead, Saaya.

"Oh hohohohohoho!" She laughed while pointing at me.

"Oh. My. Freakin. Gosh." I groaned I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ikuto asked looking annoyed.

"I came to here to have fun at the amusement park, it was a coincidence for us to meet." Saaya explained looking at Ikuto with stars in her eyes.

"Or you probably stalked us." I giggled, she looked pissed and boy did that make me happy.

"Any way we'll be leaving you here… Stalker." Ikuto said as he slid his arm around my waist and we walked away.

"Hey! Don't place your arm around my waist!" I snapped.

"Now, now you're my slave for a week, remember? I looked up at him with the dumbest look on my face.

"Whatever." I muttered, then I saw Utau with Kukai talking about some stuff and Utau was blushing.

"Oh, what do we have here ?" I teased, Utau blushed even harder and Kukai just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you wearing that for." Kukai asked looking like he didn't know what was going on.

"Ikuto…made me where this." I mumbled.

"Awwww you, two make such a great couple." Utau teased as she took a picture with her phone.

"Amu and Ikuto are finally here!" Yaya shouted while walking over towards us with cotton candy.

"So uh… where's Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase." I questioned as I was looking around.

"We decided that we're splitting up into groups, Nagihiko and Rima, Tadase and Yaya, Me and Kukai, and You and Ikuto." Utau explained.

"Why do I have to be with him." I complained while flapping my arms like an idiot.

"He's your master." Utau smirked.

"Oh no Yaya lost Tadase when she went o get cotton candy." Yaya stated, Everyone except Yaya herself sweat dropped.

"Anyway we should get going on." Ikuto said as he tugged on my hand, I pouted as we walked towards a scary looking house.

"I don't want to go in there!" I whined, we were standing right in front of a haunted house it's going to be Halloween in about a week. The place was crowded with people, what's so great about a haunted house? Suddenly a wind passed by and my dress flew up causing most of the boys around to look and I clung onto Ikuto's arm**. (Itzel: How unexpected of you Amu! Faith: don't give Ikuto what he wants! Amu: You two are the ones writing the story!)**I saw Ikuto glare at them and they looked away.

"Did you really have to make me wear this?" I whined with a tint of pink on my cheeks.

"Yes my strawberry." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Boo you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I see you like clinging onto my arm." He said with a bored expression on his face, I quickly let go of his arm.

"Any, way I don't wanna go into the haunted house, save that for next week." I said as I folded my arms and walked forward without paying attention, I bumped into someone and I looked up to see a person I wasn't expecting.

"Ryuu?" I questioned looking up at the boy.

"Amu!" He shouted as he embraced me in a hug. "I missed you so much." He said with a smile on his face I looked over at Ikuto and he looked aggravated and pissed.

"I missed you too." I mumbled.

"You on a date with that guy?" He pointed to Ikuto I just shook my head.

"You really did come back from America!" I said excitedly.

"Yep I told you so, although I wasn't expecting to find you in the magic realm." He replied.

"Same thing to you." I responded.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Who the hell is this guy? He pops out of nowhere and he hugs Amu and starts talking to her. Why the hell do I even care! (**Itzel: Using the word hell in a lot of your questions I see! Faith: lol.)**

They continued to blabber on about their lives and stuff and then that kid asked a question that caught my ears.

"Amu, will you go out with me?" Ryuu asked smiling, I wanted to break his face. Amu stood there with a shocked expression on her face and looked at me. I looked at her closely and waited for her answer

**Faith: there has been a twist in the plot and now Ikuto wants to break Ryuu's face *sips juice***

**Ikuto: How can you do this to me? *cries in corner***

**Itzel: and he says your weird.**

**Faith: oh and I kept on forgetting to thank you all for the reviews, gkanimefan, bunni144, XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XXX, meatbunluver, RomanticaKH1, Devil'z-play-room, MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel, anime-lover211, amutokoinu and xXChocolateXx.**

**Itzel: and also if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to Pm us.**

**Faith & Itzel: Thank you! *bows***

**Saaya: *pops out of nowhere***

**Amu: *bangs Saaya on head with pan* please R&R!**

**Saaya: *dies***

**Faith/Itzel/Amu/Ikuto: HOORAY! **

**P.S If you were wondering what everybody else except for Amu was wearing, I was too lazy to give a description or post pics on my profile! ^_^**


	5. Trouble

**Faith: *laying on floor nearly dead***

**Itzel: um… what happened?**

**Faith: in… 801… not… 803**

**Itzel: *drops to floor and cries* nooo!**

**Ikuto: um… I'm not even gonna ask.**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

**Faith: I forgot about the ages! Here they are *sniff***

**Amu- 16 Ikuto-17 Ryuu-16**

**Rima-16 Nagi-16**

**Utau-16 Tadase-16**

**Yaya-15 Kukai-17**

***Supernatural Awakening***

_"Amu, will you go out with me?" Ryuu asked smiling, I wanted to break his face. Amu stood there with a shocked expression on her face and looked at me. I looked at her closely and waited for her answer._

_**Amu's POV**_

Whoa did Ryuu just ask me out? I mean we've been friends since I we were five. I looked up at him and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing… odd much?

"Amu don't fry your brain thinking about it I was joking!" Ryuu chuckled. I pouted but then I saw that his face turned serious.

"Meanie!" I said as I folded my arms.

"I think it would have been even better if you got down on one knee and proposed to her." Ikuto smirked.

"You're right, it's fun messing with Amu." Ryuu agreed. "And your name would be? Ryuu questioned as he turned his gaze upon Ikuto.

"Ikuto." Ikuto replied.

"Ah, nice to meet you Ikuto!" Ryuu stated while running off.

"Hey where are you going?" I called out. He stopped and turned around.

"I have some stuff to take care of, I'll see you two around!" he responded and he ran out of my sight.

"So might I ask who that was?" Ikuto questioned as we walked towards the faris wheel. **(Itzel:No teacups!).**

"One of my childhood friends." I replied as we boarded onto the faris wheel without me knowing.

"I see, he was rather friendly with you." Ikuto said as he looked away.

"What's it to you?" I asked annoyed but he didn't answer and the contraction started. After a minute or two me and Ikuto were at the top, I decided to look down and man was that a mistake. I was instantly filled with fear. The ride suddenly stopped I looked over to Ikuto and he had his usual bored expression on his face.

"Oh chicken fingers!" I heard a girl scream.

"hahaha chicken fingers!" A boy laughed.

"What are we gonna do now? I asked Ikuto still scared but he didn't reply to me. "HEY!' I yelled and banged him on the head.

"What?" He questioned calmly

"What are we gonna do?" I asked yet again taking another look down. I looked around and I noticed that no one else was on the ride except for us.

"Are you stupid?" Ikuto sighed.

"Now that I come to think of it when did we get on here." I started to look around with a confused expression on my face. Ikuto smacked his forehead with his hand.

"So slow…." Ikuto shook his head in disbelief. Soon after, we started moving again thank god. We got off and I started to stretch.

"Hey how come no one else was on the faris wheel! I asked .

"Everyone else is at the rollercoaster and I didn't feel like waiting in the lines, also I thought I would get to do some stuff with you up there." Ikuto smirked.

"P-pervert!" I looked away blushing madly. He then grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be so mean." He whined

"Whatever." I sighed as he let go. I walked over to one of those rides that spin and spin until you vomit.

"Ew, it probably stinks in there, I don't wanna go." Ikuto complained.

"No, you're coming!" I shouted as I dragged him inside the dome shaped thing. **(Faith: not good with descriptions! :D)**Ikuto took a seat while I stood up in the same place looking around.

"Well are you going to sit?" Ikuto looked up at me but before I could do anything the lights suddenly went out. In a second I was pulled onto someone's lap, I quickly knew it was Ikuto. He snaked his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder I could feel him faintly breathing on my neck, but I didn't mind…strangely. The ride soon started and we started to spin slowly then over time we went faster and faster, I felt Ikuto tightened his grip on me. I think I heard someone vomiting I could even smell it. GROSS! The lights came back on and I discovered that some guy threw up right next to Ikuto.

"Clean up near sexy man!" A random girl called out, I couldn't help but laugh that was just horrible. I looked up at Ikuto and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"Hey sexy." I nudged Ikuto and pointed to the vomit.

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy." Ikuto smirked.

"Of course I think so- wait n-no I don't!" Damn me and my stuttering.

"L-let's just get out of here." I said as I walked out of the contraction. We walked for a few minutes and we bumped into Kukai and … Saaya? Saaya was clinging onto Kukai's arm

"Help…me." Kukai desperately whispered. Ikuto chuckled at the situation.

"You guys havin fun?" I questioned. Saaya looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"Of course we are, jealous Amu?" Saaya stated.

"Amu would never be jealous of you cuz she has me." Ikuto teased. I banged him on the head as hard as I could and he fell to the floor.

"Is he unconscious?" Saaya asked nervously, you know she isn't acting as bitchy as I thought she would. It looked like Kukai was poking Ikuto with a stick.

"Yep he's dead- I mean unconscious." Kukai laughed. How can he be laughing in this situation!

"Up we go!"Kukai mumbled as he placed Ikuto over his shoulder. We all walked out of the Amusement park.

_**Back at the School**_

I was in Ikuto's dorm, where Ikuto was laying on his bed still unconscious and I was standing beside him. Kukai had left to use the restroom. Ikuto looked at peace when he was sleeping or should I say unconscious. Just then Kukai had come back rushing into the room.

"HEY I HAVE GREAT NEWS-" Kukai was running towards me and unfortunately he tripped during the process, I closed my eyes and I felt myself hit the floor. When I opened up my eyes I noticed the position me and Kukai were in. He was on top of me his hands on either side of my head. "Amu." I heard him whisper. I heard the door open and I swear I heard Ikuto say something, and before I knew it I felt something soft press against my lips… it was Kukai…he kissed me.

"Kukai…how could you? I heard a shaky voice. Kukai had got up and looked shock, I decided to see who it was and it was Utau.

"Utau…" I whispered and she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

***Supernatural Awakening* **

**Faith & Itzel: *still laying on the floor***

**Emily: This story is now about Kukai and Amu**

**Ikuto: Noooo! *goes into a corner***

**Amu: who are you?**

**Emily: A friend of those two on the floor. Anyway whats going on? Everyone seems depressed.**

**Amu: idk today is a weird day.**

**Emily: whatever…crazy people, anyway plz R&R and I'll give you some chicken! :D**

**Amu: and Itzel said that there is a love rectangle/triangle with me Ikuto, Ryuu and Kukai and also that she is evil!**


End file.
